ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Matt Decker
Enterprise service I'm curious, what are the thoughts on adding Decker to Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel? He did use his authority to take command of the Enterprise... --Gvsualan 07:35, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'd think that qualifies, in my opinion -- Captain M.K.B. 23:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) relation to Will Decker? :Unless someone has some other kind of resource citation beyond it being "implied by the intentions of the production staff", I propose that the explicit connection between Matt Decker and Will Decker be removed. I have reviewed the Star Trek II Writers/Directors Guide and the book Star Trek: Phase II - The Making of the Lost Series. The Guide says nothing explicit, just that Decker's forefathers were all Starfleet, some of flag rank. The book appears to say nothing about a connection except a comment from Jon Povill in a December 1, 1977 memo that "I thought it had been mentioned the Decker's father would be the Commodore Decker who died in the "Doomsday Machine" episode." A vague memory of a potential conversation about an abortive idea that never made it to any script or other production material does not a valid resource make. The information can be contained as non-canon commentary at the end as a sort of Background, but should not be in the body of the article. Unless someone has something better as a resource, I'll go ahead and make the change. Aholland 12:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::Good work fixing the article, Mr. Holland! I'd keep Mr. Povill's comment here as a thought for a future expansion, after all, who knows if we'll find another occurrence of an official source confirming the relationship. Until then this is a clear cut case of the "in-universe POV" of the article matching the allowable data -- that is, everything available from the productions themselves. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::: I believe the comic "Who's Who in Star Trek" does specifically mention that Williard Decker is the son of Matthew Decker. But I am not sure about that and that comic contradicts a lot of other character histories anyway. Jdvelasc 20:40, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::: Yeah, the comic isn't canon anyway, so no worries. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:25, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: The offical star trek site StarTrek.com states that matt decker is indeed willard deckers father so that should be put in the article ::::::Star Trek.com is not canon :-) – Cleanse 11:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I seem to recall that it was mentioned in the STtMP novel, which was, at least officially, written by Roddenberry himself. -- Clivenlongsight :Still isn't onscreen, and therefore still isn't canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Might there be something noteworthy in the book The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture? I no longer have a copy at hand, but seem to vaguely remember that book having some details on the development of the Will Decker character... --TommyRaiko 22:25, 5 January 2008 (UTC) "Creature" I found this page trying to find the correct spelling for "commodore." Good gosh, doesn't seem like it has been editted in a while. But it's right there in the title, the big Bugle looking thing was not a "creature," it was a primitive robot.